¿Permanencia? ¡No gracias!
by HanaKusoki
Summary: Y no conforme con mandarla a una misión fuera de su universo, Naruto le consigue un trabajo como enfermera de una escuela llena de adolescentes temperamentales con poderes que apenas pueden controlar. Sin dudas la vida de Sakura apesta.
1. Chapter 1

Habían transcurrido solo dos horas desde que se había presentado a trabajar en la enfermería de U.A para ofrecer apoyo a Recovery Girl y ya podía sentir formarse una migraña en su cabeza.

Desde que Naruto se había vuelto Hokage fortalecer los lazos fuera de las Grandes Naciones Elementales se había transformado en su mayor prioridad y con la ayuda de Sasuke ese deseo se extendía también fuera de su mundo. No había sido una gran sorpresa cuando diferentes Shinobis y Kunoichis empezaron a viajar entre dimensiones buscando conocimiento asentándose por un tiempo indefinido. Ella había sido de las primeras en partir y no se avergonzaba de admitir que había disfrutado aprendiendo los nuevos conocimientos que este mundo presentaba, si bien todo había sido confuso la primera vez que apareció ahora todo era como una segunda naturaleza para ella.

El pergamino que Naruto le entrego para la misión le aseguraba un lugar en la Academia Yūei como enfermera de la escuela. Siendo el festival deportivo su primer dia de empelo, solo que … Casi nadie se presentaba a la enfermería.

Trece estudiante se encontraban ocupando las camillas dispersas en la habitación, todos presentado distintos síntomas de agotamiento, había tratado con cada uno de ellos y sanando sus heridas, pero trece era un número demasiado pequeño para la gran cantidad de participantes. Estaba segura que la mayoría de ellos pensaba que sus heridas eran demasiado insignificantes para ser tratadas.

No tenía idea qué clase de precauciones utilizaban los profesores y moderadores, pero sin duda, no eran los métodos más exitosos.

Apretando el portapapeles contra su pecho se debatía entre salir e interrumpir el evento y darles a tanto alumnos como maestros un pedazo de su mente.

Dirigió su vista hacia el televisor que mostraba la pelea actual entre dos estudiantes de la clase A; Bakugo Katsuki y Uraraka Ochaco. Uraraka-san ya presentaba un sin fin de heridas como quemadura y laceraciones en la piel producto del Quirk de Bakugou y aún así al ver los ojos de la joven sabía que no se detendria hasta haber dado todo.

Bueno ya era hora de presentarse formalmente con los alumnos.

Y con una última mirada hacia sus pacientes para asegurarse de que se encontraban bien, salió de la habitación con paso seguro.

Haruno Sakura haría su primera aparición en este evento.

* * *

Izuku no podía dejar de apretar la tela de su pantalón en señal de frustración, sabía de primera mano de lo que era capaz de hacer Kacchan y no se sentía nada cómodo viendo como Uraraka era herida y no podría ayudarla.

El ataque de meteoros había sido la última oportunidad que tendría y Kacchan lo había rechazado con una sola mano. Ahora solo podia observar como el cuerpo de Uraraka sucumbia totalmente drenada.

Pero antes de que tocara el suelo una nube de humo la cubrió.

La multitud de espectadores guardó silencio tratando de dar sentido a lo que sucedía en la plataforma de batalla.

"¡Parece ser que nuestra enfermera suplente acaba de hacer su aparición!" Present Mic grito sorprendiendo a todos parándose de su asiento.

Una rafaga de viento soplo sobre la arena despejando completamente el humo dejando a la vista una mujer joven de corto cabello rosa y bata de laboratorio que sostenía en sus brazos a una Uraraka apenas consciente.

"Uraraka es incapaz de moverse ¡Bakugou avanza a la siguiente ronda!" Con un solo asentimiento de parte de Middonaito, Sakura colocó a Uraraka en el suelo.

"Papá .. Aún puedo .."

"Esta bien" Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa colocándose de cuclillas a su lado " Estoy segura de que tu padre está orgulloso de ti".

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Uraraka estaba llorando en el hombro de Sakura. Sonriendo un poco la pinkpetal decido curarla en esa posición. Colocado sus palmas sobre la espalda de la chica concentró su chakra para que se extendiera sobre todo su cuerpo.

" ¡ Señoras y señores esta es nuestra nueva enfermera, Haruno Sakura! ¡Recibamosla con un aplauso!"

Y antes el sonido ensordecedor de los espectadores Sakura se separó de Uraraka.

"Vamos, arriba" ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, mostrando ante todos su trabajo. En el cuerpo de Uraraka no queda marca ni cicatriz que probara que había estado en una pelea más allá de su uniforme sucio y desgastado. "Ve con tus compañeros"

Si Izuku algunas vez había estado más sorprendió no lo recordaba, no era solo por el simple hecho de presenciar lo que había hecho Haruno-sensei, si no por el motivo de no recordarla en absoluto. Sus libretas de apuntes estaban llenos de las cualidades y atributos de todos lo héroes conocidos pero nunca había escuchado hablar de Haruno Sakura. Nunca.

Y por el sonido de los susurros de la multitud parecía que no era el único.

"¡Tu!" Saliendo de sus pensamientos observó cómo Haruno-sensei caminaba hacia un Bakugo despreocupado que se disponía regresar a las gradas "¿Donde crees que vas? Necesitas atención médica"

" … No necesito nada"

Moviéndose a una velocidad apenas visible Haruno-sensei se colocó de brazos cruzados frente a Kacchan.

"Yo creo que si lo ocupas" Con una sonrisa retorcida Sakura tomó fuertemente Bakugou de los hombros dejando que su Chakra saliera a oleadas. Sin dudas sus heridas desaparecen pero dejaría una sensación desagradable sobre su piel por quemadura de chakra unos segundos.

"¿¡Vieja Bruja que se supone que hiciste!?" Apartándose de golpe Bakugou frotó sus brazos tratando de deshacerse de la sensación desagradable.

"Yo apruebo esto" gritó Middonaito colocando sus palmas en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"¿Middonaito-san me permitirá el micrófono?"

"Ow si, si" Dando el micrófono a la mano de Sakura, Middonaito se colocó a un lado de ella esperando ver lo que tenía planeado hacer. Algo interesante, espera.

"Como muchos ya sabrán mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y soy la encargada de la enfermería durante el tiempo que dure el festival deportivo. Ayudare a aligerar la carga de Recovery Girl encargandome de los estudiantes de primer año. Mi principal misión es sanar y recuperar la energía de aquellos estudiantes que resulten heridos durante el evento. Pero ..." parecía que el discurso estaba dirigido principalmente para los estudiantes y no a la multitud, era un sentimiento incómodo ya que en el rostro de Haruno-sensei no se encontraba precisamente una sonrisa amigable "... muchos de ustedes piensan que son lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar todas sus heridas por si solos, y deciden no presentarse a la enfermería. Para todos los que piensan asi, solo les informare que tengo experiencia con ese tipo de personas."

Podía sentir temblando a varios de sus compañeros a su alrededor a excepción de Uraraka, Todoroki y Kacchan quien tenía una mueca de desprecio en su asiento.

"Si optan por despreciar mis servicios yo personalmente me encargare de cazarlos y vencerlos, aunque eso significa que tenga que curarlos más a fondo … ¡¿Entendido?!"

"¡HAI!" Tanto alumnos, como espectadores no pudieron evitar contestar.

"Gracias por su tiempo." Y con una sonrisa azucarada Sakura desapareció de la misma forma en que entró; con una nube de humo.

* * *

N/A: Debo admitir que amo el personaje de Uraraka con todo mi corazón, es una niña simple y dulce que ha admitido ser un poco más egoísta que sus compañero en cuanto a su motivación y por ese simple hecho tiene mi adoración.

Bien así que realmente no tengo planeado casi nada con este fic, surgió de una solicitud que recibí hace tiempo pero no tengo idea de si debe terminar como un One-Shot o continuarlo.

¡La decisión es suya!


	2. Sorpréndeme

Era tan obvio que estaba nervioso, sus manos no podían dejar de sudar y temblar incesantemente a sus costados. Él tenía que pelear en el próximo encuentro y su contrincante sería Todoroki, quien sin dudas era ya reconocido como el estudiante más fuerte entre los novatos, tal vez incluso un prodigio; no solo tiene en su poder un magnífico Quirk capaz de congelar todo el estadio en una milésima, si no también un segundo Quirk que puede contrarrestar el primero. Pero en su anterior conversación se había hecho claro que planeaba ganar sin utilizar lo ultimo, no para proclamarse mejor que todos, sino para demostrarle a Endeavor; su padre, que no eran la misma persona.

Necesitaba despejar su mente, pero con tantas cosas sucediendo no podía. También estaba Uraraka quien había salido ni siquiera un segundo después que su celular había sonado, posiblemente era una llamada de sus padres.

No estaba seguro de como reaccionarian ante la derrota de su hija, de lo poco que Uraraka había hablado de ellos, resultaba imposible pensar que estuvieran enojados. Pero aun así, la preocupación estaba instalada en su pecho y aunque lo intentara no podía evitar sentir empatía por su amiga.

Tenía que hacer algo, algo para animarla. Antes de que pudiera ordenar sus pensamiento ya se encontraba caminando en dirección a la sala de espera de los participantes.

"Izuku eres el primer participante ¿Á dónde crees que vas?"

"Iré a hablar con Uraraka, regreso en unos minutos" Apenas dirigiendo una mirada a Kaminari para contestar su pregunta, se dispuso a continuar su camino.

Podía asegurar el aumento de la temperatura corriendo en dirección a sus mejillas, no habían pasado más de cinco minutos de su discurso y ya podía sentirse ahogada en la atención que estaba recibiendo por los estudiantes que habían llegado a la enfermería. Todos la miraban con distintos grados de asombro en sus rostros.

"Sakura-sensei es asombrosa."

"Gracias por su atencion."

"Es muy linda Sensei."

"Su Quirk es genial."

"Me siento como nueva Sakura-sensei."

"¡Sakura-sensei gracias!"

Había tratado con más de cuarenta y siete estudiantes la manera más rápida posible. Se debatía si había tomado la decisión correcta al utilizar a Katsuyu-sama para curar a los estudiantes, pero al comprobar su reserva noto que apenas había disminuido un veinte por ciento del total de su chakra, dejando de lado su sello en la frente. Y al notar la mirada de asombro en la cara de todos los ocupantes no podía dejar de sentirse presuntuosa, estaba segura que escucho suspirar a Katsuyu de forma burlesca instalada en su hombro.

En momentos como este, no podían culpar a una chica por ser presumida.

"Muchas gracias Sakura-sensei." Un estudiante de cabello azul oscuro exclamó haciendo una reverencia perfecta de noventa grados. "Agradecemos completamente su disposición al cuidar de nuestras heridas tan rápidamente."

"No hay problema emmm …Tu nombre es Ida-kun ¿No? El chico de la pelea de 15 minutos." No podía dejar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, las orejas de Ida-kun se habían tornado rojas por la vergüenza, burlarse de los pacientes había sido su parte favorita mientras trabajaba en el Hospital de Konoha … después de salvar vidas claro. "Ahora, fuera de la enfermería. Querían que terminara rápidamente para que pudieran disfrutar de la próxima parte de la pelea ¿O acaso quieren desperdiciar todo el trabajo duro que invertimos en ustedes Katsuyu-sama y yo?"

La pequeña invocación babosa movió sus diminutas protuberancias en señal de indignación desde el hombro de Sakura.

"O-oh una vez más gr-gracias Sensei y-y a usted también Katsuyu-sama." Y como si de un comando se tratara los estudiantes salieron no sin antes dar un rápido agradecimiento.

Una vez más se encontraba con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, no hubiera pensado ni en un millón de años que los estudiantes la recibieron con tanta amabilidad después del estallido que tuvo en la arena de pelea.

Tal vez Aizawa estaba en lo correcto al mencionar que debía hacer una gran impresión para obtener el respeto de los estudiantes.

En estos momentos estaba tan tentada a simplemente colgar su bata blanca e ir a disfrutar de la siguiente ronda. Todos parecían haber disfrutado de ver las peleas pasadas en vivo, mientras Sakura trataba de mantenerse al corriente desde la enfermería viéndolas por el televisor, no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar descuidada la habitación y que otro estudiante llegará en necesidad de ayuda.

Pero ahora que había atendido a la mayoría podía verla directamente. Oh podía sentir lagrimas de alegria que florecían en su cara que pondrían a Maito Gai orgulloso. Siempre disfrutaba de una muestra cruda de poder.

Solo necesitaba encontrar a Midoriya Izuku y a Denki Kaminari; Después de eso podría encargarse de sanar a los combatientes directamente. Solo necesitaba encontrará a esos mocosos que se negaron a visitarla aun después de su amenaza.

"Sakura-san, de nuevo tienes esa sonrisa espeluznante."

"Es solo emoción Katsuyu-sama."

Comprobando una vez más la habitación, salió dejando que sus pies se movieran libremente en dirección a la sala de espera.

No podía dejar de sentirse extraña en este entorno; los pasillos blancos le recordaban tanto a su hogar, si borraba un poco su mente podía fingir que solo estaba en el hospital ayudando a Shizune con los turnos de rutina. Extrañaba Konoha, extrañaba a Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Tsunade y Shizune, demonios incluso extrañaba a Sai.

Pero no podía dejar de lado su trabajo. Debía aceptar que era más útil aquí, tal vez en este mundo extraño podía lucirse por sí misma, no por ser la compañera del contenedor Kyuubi y el ultimo Uchiha, o por ser la alumna de Tsunade una de los tres legendarios Sannin. No, nada de eso, aqui podia ser simplemente Haruno Sakura.

"Me gusta el sonido de eso"

"¿El sonido de qué vieja bruja?" Deteniendo completamente sus pasos se enfrentó a cierto rubio que se disponía a subir las escaleras en su dirección.

" … ¿Vieja Bruja?" Debía recordar que este chico no era Sai o Naruto y sin dudas no podría soportar un golpe como ellos. Además su misión se vería comprometida, seria despedida si molía a golpes un estudiante … O iria a prision. "Bakugou-chan debes respetar …"

"¿A los mayores?" Este chico estaba jugando con fuego y al ver su cara presuntuosa podía adivinar que lo hacía a propósito. "No quiero perder mas mi tiempo con perdedores. Encontrarme con Deku fue suficiente. Nos vemos anciana."

Se estaba alejando dejando atrás Sakura quien estaba roja de ira tratando de calmar sus respiraciones.

"¡Tengo 20 años!"

Pero ya no importaba, Bakugou se había marchado dejándola hablando sola. No teniendo otra opción siguió su paso, apretando sus labios en una línea firme. Estos chicos de hoy ya no respetaban a nadie.

Izuku había hecho lo que podía, pero al llegar a la sala de espera lo único que encontró fue que Uraraka no quería su ayuda. No lo había dicho directamente, era demasiado amable para hacerlo, pero era obvio por la manera en que se expresaba que estaba decepcionada de ella misma. La había dejado sola cuando el celular de Uraraka había vuelto a sonar, sabiendo que seria incomodo hablar por teléfono con el presente.

Mientras caminaba aun podía escuchar los sollozos que salían detrás de la puerta de la sala de espera. No había forma de que Uraraka no se sintiera frustrada, no podia creer que el hubiera prometido que la ayudaria y no hiciera nada realmente. Pero aun así, Uraraka aún tenía la fuerza para darle ánimos:

 _"Te estaré observando ¿Bien? Así que buena suerte."_

Ella le dio valor nuevamente.

Sacudió su cabeza en señal de frustración. No era el momento de distraerse, su siguiente encuentro estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y no podía perder. Tal vez sus intenciones para ganar no eran tan grandes ante los ojos de otros, pero no por eso se esforzaria menos. No podía decepcionar a nadie, todas esas personas que habían puesto un gramo de fe en él se sentirían orgullosas. Era cierto que su Quirk había sido un regalo y aun no podía controlarlo por completo, pero el poco control que tenía sobre él, lo había ganado con esfuerzo y muchos huesos rotos;

Prueba de ello eran los dos dedos de su mano derecha que aún se mantienen inertes. Estaban destrozados, pero no podía molestar a Recovery Girl o Sakura-sensei con ello. Su mano lastimada era una prueba que tendría que superar por sí solo.

Mientras tanto su camino estaba dirigiendo hacia la arena sin interrupciones.

O eso pensó hasta que se casi se estrelló contra alguien.

"¡¿Endeavor?!" No puedo evitar soltar un grito agudo.

"Oh ahí estás" Exclamó el gran hombre, nunca lo había visto en persona, su compleción sin dudas era intimidante. Tal como se esperaba del padre de Todoroki.

" Endeavor … ¿Que está haciendo aquí?" Había tratado de sonar seguro y no tartamudear, pero el hombre sin dudas exudaba una aura de respeto. O miedo.

"Vi tu pelea" Dijo centrando su mirada en el. "Tienes una singularidad maravillosa, creaste una gran presión de viento solo chasqueando tus dedos. Si solo hablamos de poder el tuyo es comparable al de All Might"

"Q-que está … ¿Que está tratando de decir?" La conversación se estaba orientando hacia un lugar al cual Izuku no quería llegar. "Debo irme."

Endeavour sabe sobre One For All. No por la forma en que hablo no parece saberlo. No importa que esta es una persona que no puedo dejar que se entere.

Tenía que alejarse de él, lo más rápido posible.

"El deber de Shoto es superar a All Might" Agregó el hombre mayor. "Su enfrentamiento contra ti será una muestras muy instructiva"

¿Estaba … tratando de decir algo? Este hombre solo miraba a Todoroki como una herramienta que podía utilizar para probar un punto. Un punto estupido.

"Usted…"

"¿Es eso cierto? Entonces es mejor que Izuku-chan salga pelear ¿no?" No contaba con la aparicion de Sakura-sensei, pero tenía que agradecérselo más tarde. No podía asegurar que todo saliera bien si dejaba mostrar a Endeavor lo que pensaba. "Vamos Izuku-chan, aun tengo que curar esos dedos rotos tuyos." Las manos de Sakura sensei ahora se encontraban apretando la parte trasera del cuello de su camisa cortando su vía de oxigeno. "Fue un placer encontrarme con usted Endeavor-san, pero tenemos prisa."

Y sin más procedió a arrastrarlo en dirección a la arena. Si no estuviera tan preocupado por no morir por asfixia, habría disfrutado de la desconcertada expresión que tenía Endeavor.

La osadía de estos muchachos, primero no se dignaban a visitarla en la enfermería y ahora buscaban pelea con alguien mucho más fuerte que ellos. Tal vez debía hacer una clasificación entre los estudiantes y colocar en una lista quienes eran unos busca problemas.

Puesto número uno; El pollito con boca de marinero, Katsuki Bakugo.

Y Posible puesto número dos; Izuku-chan con sus tendencias autodestructivas.

Si no fuera por su chakra que mantiene su cuerpo en apariencia perpetua de 16 años, estaba segura que su rostro estaria lleno de arrugas.

"S-sen-sensei-i n-o pued-do res-spira-r"

"Oh, Izuku-chan debiste haberlo mencionado antes" Podía jugar un poco más de tiempo a la chica tonta pero no tenían tiempo, debía hacer su trabajo y arreglar la mano de Midoriya Izuku rápidamente. "Izuku-chan, muéstrame tu mano ahora."

"¿Eh? Mi mano …" Talvez se sobrepasó un poco al arrastrar por el cuello al pobre joven de cabellos verdes, era gracioso verlo tratando de despejar su mente.

"Si, tu mano lastimada" sonrió un poco. "Dejaré pasar el hecho que desobedeciste mis órdenes y no me buscaste, estoy segura quieres estar en tus mejores condiciones para pelear ¿no?"

Parecía como si la realización amaneciera en el rostro de Izuku, pero contrario a lo que esperaba escondió su mano lastimada detrás de su espalda. Por lo menos tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

"L-lo siento Sakura-sensei, pero no puedo permitir que cure mi mano."

Bueno tendría que remarcar la parte de autodestructivo en su lista junto al nombre de Izuku. Y asegurarle completamente el segundo puesto de busca problemas.

"Estas negandote a mi ayuda …"

"No, no, no, no" mientras lo decía movía su cabeza desesperadamente haciendo una escena un tanto encantadora. Es adorable."Bu-bueno si, pero no es por la razón que cree."

"Entonces explicame y entenderé." En estos momentos solo podía pararse con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras esperaba una explicación. Una buena.

"Yo … yo quiero estar en iguales condiciones que Todoroki" … " El tiene la capacidad de utilizar dos Quirk pero sólo utilizará uno de ellos y-y yo no quiero que eso sea una desventaja. Si el solo usa la mitad de su capacidad yo tambien lo hare. Solo utilizar una mano. Eso lo hará más justo..."

"El te destrozara." Ante la expresión determinada de Izuku suspiro resignada.

"Tal vez lo haga pero …"

"Demuéstrame que estoy equivocada Midoriya Izuku" Sonrió. "Y gana por ti."

* * *

N/A: Bueno eso es todo por hoy. En este cap se aclara la duda que tenían sobre la edad de Sakura; Tiene la edad de 20 años, todo sucedes después de los eventos The Last. Se que Sakura no utiliza la técnica de rejuvenecimiento como Tsunade pero aparentemos que sí en este fic y mantiene su apariencia de 16 años XD

En el siguiente cap tendremos la interacción de Sakura con All Might y los demás profesores.

Tengo una duda ¿Les gustaría que hiciera un capítulo entero en el que se mostrará la llegada de Sakura al mundo de Boku no Hero o prefieren que lo muestre con pequeños flashback a lo largo de la historia? Dejenmelo saber en los comentarios.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios: Haruno-Uchiha-Neko-lover, megafanzx, Haruno2020, PokeMelon, Brendiiita. Me hacen inmensamente feliz saber que mi fic fue visto.

Y también gracias por colocar la historia en favoritos y seguirla ¡Son un amor!


	3. Voluntad

Midoriya Izuku estaba seriamente mal si pensaba que dejaría que se presentará a pelear en esas condiciones. Era desconcertante el poder que unas palabras de aliento podían provocar, una alabanza por aquí unas palabras dulces por aca y los chicos sentían que habían logrado convencerla. Por más noble que la intención de Izuku de pelear en igualdad de condición parecieran, su deber moral como medic-nin le impedía obedecer y sin el consentimiento de Izuku una pequeña Katsuyu-sama se había instalado en su espalda.

Con una simple señal la mano lastimada de Izuku estaría sanada. Era una kunoichi, y el arte del engaño era parte importante de su formación. No correcta para todos pero suficiente para que Sakura cumpliera con su papel.

No conocía completamente al joven Midoriya. Solo se habían encontrado dos veces antes y estaba segura que no recordaba la primera, realmente no importaba si se molestaba con ella, pero esperaba que entendiera que lo había hecho por su bien y no se frustrara durante el encuentro.

"Sakura-san, bienvenida." se encontraba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto ante el sonido de la voz de No13. Había llegado a la sala de profesores sin siquiera darse cuenta y por la mirada divertida que los demás ocupantes de la habitación le dirijian sólo podía adivinar que había estado parada en la entrada por más de unos minutos.

Aclarando su garganta procedió a buscar el rostro de Nedzu para dar su informe hasta ahora, lamentablemente parecía no encontrarse en estos momentos. Pero estas personas se encontraban al tanto de su misión y de una forma u otra parecía correcto informarles, no es como si su trabajo fuera algo altamente confidencial.

"He terminado de sanar a los estudiantes de la Clase A sin más complicaciones. Pido permiso para observar los encuentros finales directamente para optimizar mi trabajo." Ante las miradas incómodas de los demás héroes procedió a dar media vuelta con el plan de salir lo más dignamente del lugar. Era fácil olvidar que no todas las costumbres se mantienen igual, y al parecer un informe de misión solo era normal en las Naciones Elementales. No estaba en Konoha.

"... Eh Sakura-san, puedes permanecer aquí si así lo deseas, es un excelente lugar para observar." la voz amortiguada de No13 volvió a llamar a lo cual solo pudo asentir ruborizada. No importa en qué circunstancias se presentará ante los demás profesores, siempre lograba avergonzarse a sí misma frente a ellos. Con un apenas audible _gracias_ procedió a sentarse en el único puesto vacío entre All Might y No13. Agradecia que fueran ellos ya que estaba familiarizada a su presencia.

"¿Cansada?" Ante la pregunta de All Might no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

" Más que algo físico, esos niños me agotan emocionalmente." Pasó una mano por su alborotado cabello rosa tratando de arreglarlo lo más posible. Los resultados fueron nulos.

"Debes que admitir que eso solo lo hace interesante."

"Son tan testarudos, solo eh tratado con ellos este dia y ya siento que necesito una vacaciones." Bueno eso era mentira, tratar con Naruto durante más de once años la habían dejado más que preparada, y sin lugara a dudas era mucho más estresante y demandante estar solo una hora con su amigo amante del ramen, pero era sencillo bromear con el hombre que se encontraba a su lado.

"No eres nadie para hablar de ser testaruda Sakura-san." Comentó No13. "Es lo único que has sido desde que llegaste a la Academia Yūei."

"¡P-pero es mi trabajo!" Exclamó con falsa indignación colocando una mano sobre su corazón.

"La última vez que me fije tu trabajo no era ser testaruda Srta. Sakura." Continuó All Might.

"Guarden silencio ambos." refunfuño hundiendose mas en su asiento. "Empezara la pelea presten atención." Eso parecía ser lo único que tenía que decir para alejar temporalmente la atención de ella. Y al escuchar como los espectadores empezaba a hacer más ruidos parecía como si Todoroki y Midoriya estuvieran presentándose en la arena. La vista era asombrosa; desde la habitación se podía observar por completo el área de pelea, no demasiado lejos como para perderse algunos detalles ni demasiado cerca. Tendría que agradecer a No13 por su invitación.

"¡El primer encuentro de la primera ronda!" exclamó Present Mic desde su cabina junto a Aizawa. "¡En este festival deportivo de este año, ambos han demostrado actuaciones de primera clase!"

No pasó desapercibido para Sakura como el hombre rubio sentado a su lado parecía un poco más alerta.

"¡Midoriya Izuku!" Sin dudas este era un buen momento para activar la curación rápida de Katsuyu, y en un simple tronar de sus dedos la mano de Izuku estaba curada casi por completo, al notar la mirada desconcertada del chico pudo notar que había sentido el cambio en él, pero la pequeña invocación ya había desaparecido en una imperceptible nube de humo."¡Contra!" Podía sentir una gota de sudor viajaron por su frente, era obvio que Present Mic gustaba de las pausas dramáticas. "!Todoroki Shoto! ¡Dos rivales que luchan uno contra otro!"

Si recordaba correctamente Todoroki no había tenido necesidad de ser curado por ella, aunque se había presentado voluntariamente a una revisión mucho antes que todos, no podía predecir nada correcto de él sólo habían intercambiado pocas palabras, si se podía llamar palabras a los sonidos de afirmación que salían de él ante sus preguntas. No conocía sus habilidades al completo y se había hecho claro en el evento de caballería que no mostraba todo su potencial.

"¡Adelante!"

La temperatura en todo el estadio empezó a bajar drásticamente, por lo que había escuchado entre la multitud uno de los Quirk que utilizaba Todoroki era el de congelación, el cual era el que prefería utilizar y sin dudas era el causante del frío que se sentía.

Ni siquiera un segundo después de dar inicio Todoroki apoyo con más presión su pierna derecha en el suelo provocando una oleada de pinchos helados que salen disparados en todas direcciones que amenazaban en acercarse más y más hacia Izuku.

"¡Smash!" Con un inmenso poder utilizando solo el dedo medio de su mano derecha Izuku logró hacer estallar el hielo mandandolos a volar en dirección a contraria junto con una abrumadora presión de viento. Podía observar por un momento como una alarma aprecia en la cabeza de Todoroki, se había encontrado arrastrado por la presión mientras se cubría el rostro tratando de evitar los trozos de granizo en su dirección.

Sakura solo pudo atinar a abrir los ojos de manera asombrada. Ambos ataques habían sido poderosos. ¿Qué clases de estudiantes eran estos?

"¿Sorprendida?" Preguntó All Might al notar su expresión.

"... Pueden salir lastimados." Contestó de la manera más simple que pudo reunir.

"Es parte de ser héroe" Murmuró uno de los ocupantes de la habitación él cual no podía reconocer, sin dudas recordaría haber conocido a alguien que usara un sombrero vaquero marrón.

Ante eso solo se limitó a asentir, debía recordar que en su línea de trabajo el peligro se presentaba a una edad mucho más temprana y de una forma más cruel. Pero eso no evitaba que la preocupación la tocara. Por lo que podía observar Izuku ya estaba herido, tenía que intercambiar unas palabras con él, o realmente no podía controlar perfectamente el daño que se causaba o era un total masoquista.

"¡Woooow! ¡Midoriya detuvo el ataque de Todoroki!" Volviendo su atención a la lucha observó como la escena se repetía; Todoroki no perdió tiempo dirigiendo otro ataque impulsado por su pierna mientras Izuku se protegía con otra explosión de poder con uno de sus siete dedos intactos restantes con la intención de expulsar fuera a su contrincante, pero el joven de cabello desigual estaba preparado esta vez. Con un movimiento de mano el hielo surgió desde el suelo de la plataforma sirviendo como un ancla que le impedía moverse y salir fuera de la misma. Ahora Izuku tenía tres dedos inservibles.

" _Masoquista."_

En el rostro del joven de cabello verde se distinguía el dolor que esto le provocaba, no podía entender como aun no lograba dominar su propio Quirk.

"Midoriya está teniendo problemas para controlar su Quirk." dirigió una vez más su vista en dirección a All Might, quien se puso rígido ante su declaración. No era la reacción que esperaba encontrar.

"Midoriya-san ha presentado este tipo de inconvenientes durante todo el evento, incluso recuerdo que en el ataque contra las instalaciones también tuvo problemas." informo a su lado No13 sin mover su rostro del enfrentamiento. "Siendo objetivo creo que Midoriya no tiene mucha práctica con su Quirk."

"No lo entiendo ¿Acaso lo niños no obtienen su Quirk a la edad de cinco años? ¿No es eso más que tiempo suficiente como para refinar sus habilidades?" Sakura frunció el ceño ante sus propias palabras. "Creo … Creo que Izuku-chan no tiene mucho tiempo de haber conseguido su Quirk. Eso es una anomalía en sí." All Might había estado extrañamente silencioso durante su debate. "¿All Might no pien- ¡OH! ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASO?!"

Donde antes se encontraba un hombre fornido, alto y saludable ahora se encuentra un debilucho que sangraba por su boca.

El instinto médico de Sakura pronto se hizo cargo de ella y antes de que All Might pudiera parpadear sus manos se encontraban sobre su torso escaneando con su chakra el mal que podría estarle ocasionado. All Might había sido la primera persona junto con Aizawa que le había dado la bienvenida a este mundo extraño y complicado, podía ver en ellos cierto grado de comodidad.

La mitad del abdomen y pecho del Símbolo de la Paz estaban completamente destruidos, como si alguien los hubiera aplastado y removido. Un tanto asustada no opuso resistencia cuando las delgadas y temblorosas manos de All Might tomaron sus muñecas alejándose de él.

"Lo siento por eso Señorita Sakura, no era mi intención que me viera en este estado tan lamentable." Hablado como si del clima se tratara, sin importarle que la sangre en su garganta provocando que saliera su voz apenas distinguible, no solo el se mantenia insensible ante el asunto sino también todos los ocupantes de la habitación, incluso No13 parecía más interesado en la pelea que en ellos. ¿Era esto algo normal en Héroes?

"No entiendo."

"No tiene por qué entenderlo, lamento si te asuste." Era el turno de All Might de suspirar cansado, no había contado con esto. Todo en él parecía desgastado y débil. "Dejemos las cosas así, hay que concentrarnos en la lucha de los estudiantes." le dirigió lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa calmante, lo cual podría haber resultado si no fuera por la sangre que seguía saliendo de su boca.

"¿Que dejemos las cosas así? Puedo tratar de curarte, solo necesito hacer un diagnóstico a fondo y tratar de encontrar la razón por la cual aun .."

"Señorita Sakura."

"... estás en esta condición, en mi kit debo tener algunos medicamentos que aceleren el proceso de regeneración de las células …"

"... Señorita Sakura."

"Incluso puedo informar a Lady Tsunade de tu condición y pedir asesoramiento entre las técnicas que Kabuto trato de utilizar en Orochimaru y recuperar sus..."

"Sakura." Llamarla por su nombre parecía ser lo correcto, ahora solo podía atinar a mirarlo con grandes ojos verdes desconcertados y un tanto enojados por interrumpirla. "Estoy bien, Recovery Girl ha hecho todo lo necesario para tratarme y los resultados no son malos ni buenos. Puedo vivir con ello, dejemos esto para otro tiempo y solo disfruta de los estudiantes." Al ver que quería seguir discutiendo sacudió la cabeza." Para otro tiempo."

"...Bien" Se cruzó de brazos y miró de nuevo a la arena, no es como si pudiera obligarlo, era un hombre adulto y su misión sólo especificaba que curara a los estudiantes, pero eso no iba a evitar que en un futuro volviera a ofrecer su ayuda.

Parecía que su pequeño argumento había durado un poco más de lo esperado, lo condición de Todoroki no parecía ser buena, su cuerpo empezaba a presentar escarcha indicando un feo grado de congelación y al momento de correr en dirección a Izuku sus movimientos parecían ser mucho más lentos, el hielo estaba afectando su cuerpo. Izuku no se veía mejor, ya no podía distinguir cuáles de sus dedos estaban aún intactos y al ver como los músculos de su brazo derecho tensarse se levantó repentinamente de su asiento.

"¡Smash!" Golpeando directamente a Todoroki en el estómago mandalo a volar precariamente cerca una vez más de los límites de la arena no sin antes congelar el brazo izquierdo de Izuku en un rápido movimiento. Apenas en pie Todoroki mando otra hola de pinchos de hielo en dirección al chico de cabello verde, tomando apenas un pequeño respiro Izuku esquivo dos ataques seguidos tratando de mantenerse al día contra el usuario de hielo. Ambos retrocedieron unos metros en el momento en que sus puños conectaron entre sí.

Podía apreciar la desesperación de ambos contrincantes, pero la mirada de determinación en los ojos de Izuku la desconcertaba, no parecía que estuviera completamente concentrado en la pelea, sino más bien en otra cosa, sea lo que sea lo mantenía aún en pie.

Con el espacio que lograron obtener Todoroki parecía pensar que era una buena idea crear una rampa de hielo que amenazaba con aplastar a Izuku con la fuerza de una avalancha.

"¡Todoroki contraataca con todo!"

"¡Maldición!" Aunque Izuku logró romper la rampa eso no impidió que Todoroki saltara en su dirección preparando su Quirk en dirección al rostro de Midoriya.

El encuentro parecía convertirse rápidamente en una batalla de resistencia. El cuerpo de Todoroki ya estaba afectado por la congelación que su propio Quirk causaba dañando tanto su velocidad como precisión, pero al observará a su contrincante la mente de Sakura tenía que admitir que Izuku estaba en mayor desventaja y peligro, la mayoría de sus miembros ya presentaban fisuras en sus huesos y si bien no posee el byakugan como Neji o Hinata, era obvio que el que fuera que sea su Quirk se estaba acumulando tratando de escapar, algo que no era saludable para el cuerpo.

"¡¿Estás golpeando solo para defenderte y salir corriendo?!" la voz de Todoroki resonó en todo el estadio, parecía cada vez más impaciente ante los intentos de Izuku de no atacar directamente. Haber concentrado chakra en sus oídos parecía haber sido una mala idea. "Con tus brazos así no puedes luchar más ¿verdad? Terminemos con esto." El hielo que surgió de su comando parecía menos controlado y desigual, se podía notar el efecto adverso que provocaba.

"¡Todoroki sigue atacando con un poder abrumador ...!" El grito de Present Mic se vio apagando en el momento en que Midoriya conectó un segundo golpe en Todoroki.

" _Utilizó sus dedos rotos."_ Sakura tenía que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para no morder su puño, ambos chicos no parecían dispuestos a rendirse hasta que el último hueso de su cuerpo sucumbiera, lo cual no parecía muy lejano a ocurrir. ¿Era esa su propia ideología cuando se enfrentó a Ino? No, no. Ino y ella no tenían el mismo tipo de poder que mantenían estos chicos seria ridiculo comparar.

"¡¿Quieres ganar solo con la mitad de tu fuerza?! ¡No has hecho un solo rasguño en mi sin embargo!" La mano derecha de Izuku formó un puño decidido. "Ven a mi con todo lo que tengas."

"Izuku-chan ¿Que estas planeando?" un murmullo preocupado escapó de la boca de Sakura, si Izuku estaba en problemas en tal estado era obvio que no podría tratar con un Todoroki que utilizara sus dos Quirks. Aun no sabia por completo la razón por la cual Shoto parecía no querer utilizar su Quirk de fuego, no solo le daría una ventaja de fuerza sino también ayudaría a contrarrestar su Quirk de hielo que empezaba a congelar su cuerpo. Todo en sí era preocupante.

"¿Porque vas tan lejos?" Todoroki se tambaleo en su lugar para después correr en dirección a Izuku. Ambos chicos no podían mantener la cabeza en alto el cansancio empezaba a alcanzarlos y cobrar su peaje en ellos.

"Porque quiero estar a la altura de los demás" Las respiraciones aceleradas de Izuku se hacían cada vez más difíciles al esquivar los ataques de Todoroki junto a él. "Quiero ser capaz de sonreír y responderles a todos … Para ser un gran héroe ¡Eso es lo que quiero!" De manera abrupta impactó su cabeza contra la de Todoroki ganando cierta distancia entre ellos. "¡Todos están dando lo mejor de ellos! No hay manera de saber tus circunstancias o tu situación." Apenas en sus pies Izuku se tambaleaba "¡Pero para que puedas convertirte en un héroe número uno tienes que dar tu todo!"

"¡Callate!" Todo el cuerpo de Todoroki empezaba a temblar, Sakura estaba segura que el frío ya no lo afectaba y la ira se estaba haciendo cargo de él. "¡Yo rechazo el poder de mi padre!"

"¡Es tu poder!" Grito desesperado Izuku.

Las palabras de Izuku marcaron la diferencia. Y mientras el frío seguía llenando el estadio, una temperatura más empezaba a aparecer. El lado izquierdo de Todoroki se vio consumido en llamas que empezaban a engullir la congelación a su alrededor. " _Esto es peligrosos. Tengo que detenerlos"_

"A pesar de que quieres ganar." Ante las palabras apenas audibles de Todoroki Sakura concentró más chakra en sus oídos, pendiente de encontrar una razón detrás del drama que se vivía en la plataforma." Ayudaste a tu enemigo ¿Quién de nosotros está perdiendo el tiempo? ¡Quiero ser un héroe también! ¡Lo demostrare!" Todo era confuso para Sakura ¿Cuál era la razon detras del el porque Todoroki no quería utilizar su segundo Quirk? Su ventaja hubiera sido mayor si tan solo…

"¡Shoto!"

"¿Huh?" No era la única sorprendida por la interrupción de Endeavour, Present Mic solo podía ver cómo el usuario de fuego bajaba por las gradas de los espectadores hasta detenerse en los barandales que delimitaban la zona pública.

"¡¿Te has aceptado finalmente a ti mismo?! ¡Eso es bueno! ¡Todo comienza desde aquí para ti! ¡Con mi sangre vas a superarlo! ¡Vas a cumplir mi deseo!"

¿De esto se trataba todo? Por eso Izuku estaba tan molesto cuando lo encontró en el pasillo, Endeavour solo miraba a su hijo como un método para un fin y había hablado con él solo para demostrarle a Izuku la razón por la cual sería _derrotado._

Comprendía. Ahora comprendía el porqué de las provocaciones de Izuku hacia Todoroki, solo deseaba que su contrincante abriera los ojos y entendiera que no por compartir el mismo Quirk que su padre eran la misma persona. Aún existían demasiadas lagunas en la historia que Sakura quería entender, pero era más que suficiente para saber algo; Izuku había ayudado a Todoroki.

"¿Endeavour alenta repentinamente a su hijo …? ¡Que padre más cariñoso!" Casi sonríe ante el comentario incómodo de Present Mic, a diferencia de Izuku quien no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa desde la arena.

"¿Porque sonríes? Con esas lesiones … en esta situación … Estás loco. No me culpes por lo que sucede a continuación." Era hipnotizante ver los dos Quirk de Todoroki actuar juntos, mientras su lado izquierdo parecía producir pinchos enormes de hielo su lado derecho era absorbido por las llamas, ambos poderes parecían trabajar bien juntos manteniendo a su usuario a salvo de las complicaciones que podría causarles por sí solos.

Ante eso la postura de Izuku cambio en a la ofensiva, sus dos brazos se encontraban inservibles a sus costados. No tenía opción; utilizará una de sus piernas para impulsarse y dar su último golpe.

"¡Tienen que detener esto!" Gritó preocupada Sakura llamando la atención de los ocupantes de la sala. _¿Cómo podían quedarse sin hacer nada?_

"Están en ello Sakura-san." No13 apuntó Middonaito que empezaba a desgarrar su ropa liberando el somnífero que se encontraba en su piel y a Cementoss quien parecía listo para intervenir con el concreto que se encontraba en su disposición. No podía confiar completamente en ellos, ya preparaba los sellos de manos para realizar la técnica de cuerpo parpadeante y transportarse a la arena en caso de que algo salió realmente mal.

Bloques gigantes de hielo salieron disparados en dirección a Izuku quien solo pudo rodar y esquivar para después recuperarse impulsandose con la ayuda de su pierna mejorada con fuerza en dirección a Todoroki. Cada onza de poder restante fue reunida en en el brazo derecho de Izuku dispuesto conectar un golpe directo a Todoroki y poner fin a todo. Shoto parecía pensar igual preparando su brazo derecho.

" _Midoriya …. Gracias"_

Una fila de barras de concreto fueron formadas tratando de separar a Izuku y Todoroki en vano. La fuerza sus ataques eran tal que rompieron el concreto como si se tratara de simple papel. Una gran explosión sacudió todo el estaidio mandando grandes rafagas de viento que amenazaban con mandar volando a los espectadores e impedían observar con claridad la arena y el resultado de la batalla.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Que rayos pasa con tu clase?"

"El aire se había enfriado a fondo se calentó de manera precipitada y se calentó."

"¿Fue eso lo que creo la explosión?" Solo podía escuchar la voz de Present Mic y Aizawa de fondo, no le interesaba realmente prestar atención, ya sabía el resultado de la pelea.

Los espectadores esperaron hasta que el polvo se despejo lentamente dejando a la vista el ganador de la batalla. Todoroki se encontraba apenas de pie en el centro de la arena respirando con dificultad.

"¡¿Donde esta Midoriya?!" Grito alarmado Present Mic. No se encontraba en ninguna parte de la plataforma. El miedo parecía ser una reacción simple tomando en cuenta que dos poderosos ataques habían colisionado y uno de los estudiantes no era visible. Los murmullos preocupados de la multitud no se hicieron esperar saltando a suposiciones.

"¡Aquí está!" Grito fuerte Sakura llamando la atención de todos. Se encontraba al otro lado fuera de la arena recargada en una pared. En sus brazos se encontraba un Izuku inconsciente que era sostenido protectoramente cerca de su pecho. "¡Él está bien!" Informó tratando de tranquilizar a todos.

"¡Oh parece que nuestra linda enfermera acaba de salvar a Midoriya Izuku de lo que hubiera sido un feo golpe contra la pared!" Present Mic se recostó en su silla soltando un suspiro aliviado "¡Middonaito! ¡Has oficial esto!"

"Bien." Middonaito asintió consciente de que ambos participantes se encontraban relativamente seguros. "¡Midoriya está fuera de los límites! … ¡Todoroki avanza a la tercera ronda!"

Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, con un suspiro tembloroso Sakura dirigió su vista hacia el chico inconsciente en sus brazos, este chico le recordaba tanto a Konoha, sin dudas la voluntad de fuego existe también en este complicado mundo.

" _No ganaste Izuku-chan ..."_ Sus pasos resonaban por el pasillo que la dirige a la enfermería para empezar lo que sería una complicada recuperación. "… _Y aun si me demostraste otra cosa..."_

" _... No importa que todos duden de mi, me convertiré en un héroe y les demostrare que están equivocados."_

" _Algun dia yo sere alguien importante, y todos tendrán que verme hacia arriba, solo esperen y veran."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _He decidido apoyarte Izuku._

…..

 **N/A: Primero que nada lamento la demora, no pensé que me tomaría tanto tiempo en actualizar, prometo estar mas al pendiente la próxima vez. No tiene idea de lo estresada que he estado estos últimos días :v los exámenes de ingreso me traen vuelta papilla.**

 **Y en cuanto a cómo se presentarán los "poderes" de Sakura ante los demás, creo que es más simple dejarlo para más adelante en el mismo fic.**

 **No planeaba colocar romance en la trama pero veo que muchos si quieren ¿Por qué pareja se inclinan ustedes? No necesariamente tienen que ser con los personajes principales sientanse libres de expresar sus gustos en cuanto a esto.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentaron me alegra saber que mi historia no está siendo pasada de largo. Si tienen alguna duda o idea sobre el fic pueden preguntar, con gusto respondere.**

 **¡Todos aquellos que colocaron el fic en favoritos y lo comenzaron a seguir son un amor!**


	4. Oportunidad

De nuevo se encontraba en la enfermería, parecía que no importaba las veces que tratara de escapar de ella, siempre era la misma Sakura la que regresaba, pero bueno, el trabajo era el trabajo y viendo todo el lío de extremidades rotas que era su paciente no podía hacer nada más que resignarse a ese hecho.

"Espero entiendas la gravedad de las circunstancias." Dirigió su mirada a Izuku que se encontraba acostado sobre una de tantas camillas de la habitación. "Cada uno de tus huesos se ha hecho añicos …" Movió su pie izquierdo de manera irritada, no sabía porqué Izuku se negaba a cumplir con su mirada, estaba acostumbrada a mantener una visión directa con sus pacientes, nadie en Konoha se atrevía a no hacerlo, después de todo su temperamento solo era superado por el de Tsunade. "Necesito hacer una una búsqueda profunda a través de todo tu tejido muscular para localizar y remover los pedazos de hueso que pudieran encontrarse en ti."

"Sakura-san crees que.."

"El estará bien una vez que haga mi trabajo." Respondió fríamente ante la pregunta no formulada de All Might. No sabía la razón precisa de la cercanía que el Símbolo de la Paz parecía tener con el muchacho de cabello verde, pero ya tenía una conjetura. La mirada que All Might tenía en sus ojos era la misma expresión que adoptaba Tsunade cuando ella estaba herida, además solo un gran ciego no vería la similitud entre los Quirk de ambas personas. "He desactivado sus terminales nerviosas, eso evitará por el momento que entre en shock por el dolor." Pasó una mano por su cabello. "Izuku-chan, durante tu batalla note algo extraño." Con un pequeño toque en su frente el joven digno en alejar la mirada de las sabanas y concentrarse en ella. "No tienes nada de control sobre tu Quik, algo muy preocupante tomando en cuenta que para estas alturas debería ser una segunda naturaleza utilizarlo. No puedo pasar por alto el hecho de que a lo único que tu poder es comparable en _este mundo_ es a la fuerza que usa All Might."

La atmósfera en la habitación cambió abruptamente, la postura de Símbolo de la Paz estaba tan rígida que debía suprimir la necesidad de hacérselo notar, seguro en el estado de su cuerpo débil debía ser aún más difícil permanecer derecho, Izuku solo podía permanecer acostado en la camilla tratando de hundirse más en en la incómoda almohada en la que se encontraba recargado.

"¡Sakura-sensei ….!"

"Guarda silencio Midoriya." Colocando la mejor expresión en blanco que pudo reunir, Sakura habló directamente con el hombre delgado que parecía nadar en su traje. "All Might, con todo respeto ¿Midoriya Izuku es tu hijo no reconocido?"

"..."

"¡Sakura-sensei! ¡Esto es una gran equivocación! ¡All Might es solo un profesor en U.A! ¡Mi Quirk no está desarrollado completamente y All Might .." La histérica voz de Izuku se apagó gradualmente al observar como Sakura llevaba ambas manos a su boca tratando de contener las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir. "... E-eso no es agradable."

"¡Ja! Tenían que haber vistos sus rostros." Sakura limpio las lagrimas falsas con un movimiento dramático de sus manos. "Parecía que estaban al borde de un colapso."

"Sakura-san no creo que…"

"Pero aun así." Interrumpió. En todo el encuentro que se llevaba a cabo no había dejado que All Might diera una opinión completa, aun seguía frustrada por la actitud infantil que el héroe había presentado al negarse tratarlo. "Es innegable para mi que ustedes tienen alguna clase de vínculo maestro-aprendiz o algo así, y por esa razón..." Voluntaria o involuntariamente Sakura apoyó ambas manos en la barandilla de metal que se encontraba delimitando el extremo inferior de la camilla "... No permitiré este tipo de descuido por parte de ambos, sí Izuku-chan resulta herido una vez más gracias a su falta de entrenamiento, me enojare y eso es algo que ustedes no quieren ver." Sin apartar los ojos de la mirada aturdida de Midoriya, apoyo más presión en sus palmas provocando que el metal entre sus manos se doblara como simple arcilla. "¿Entendido?"

"Sakura-sensei no creo que…"

"¡Deku!"

"¡Midoriya!"

En el momento en que la puerte de la enfermería se abrió abruptamente dejando entrar a Tsuyu, Ida, Mineta y Uraraka la expresión terrorífica que Sakura mantenía cambio a una completamente serena, ignorando la mirada alarmada que los jóvenes dirigian de la barandilla destrozada sus manos, dejando en la duda en la mente se Izuku y All Might sí la charla de hace unos segundos había sido producto de su imaginación, pero al observar el estado de la barandilla sin dudas borraba toda vacilación.

"Eso en serio asusto." Murmuró Izuku por lo bajo.

"Sakura-sensei no recuerdo si agradecí su ayuda." Uraraka tenía el rostro sonrojado y sus manos no podían permanecer quietas mientras trataba de apartar la vergüenza de su descuido. "Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí." Su pequeña voz salía en un chillido contenido. Era una reacción muy linda. "¡Oh!" Exclamó Uraraka notando la presencia del hombre rubio delgado situado cerca de Izuku. "Es un placer conocerlo."

"Si.." Al parecer la condición deteriorada de All Might no era algo de conocimiento común, el pobre hombre parecía temblar como una hoja ante la perspectiva que los alumnos lo reconocieran. Sakura archivaria esa información para futuras referencias. Mientras tanto se apartó un poco de la pequeña multitud que se había formado alrededor de la cama, necesitaba encontrar mas vendas para proteger la piel sensible que Izuku obtendría después de la operación que realizaría, tendría que darles la espalda para buscar en el estante de provisiones que se encontraba al otro extremo de la sala. Confiaba en los chicos en que no causaron ningún caos.

"¿Qué pasará con los próximos partidos?" Sakura apenas ponía atención a la plática que parecía desarrollarse entre los jóvenes ¿Que más necesitaba? ¡Desinfectante en aerosol!

"No te preocupes." Respondió Ida-kun con una sonrisa. "Gracias a todos los daños que recibió el escenario se acordó darle un descanso a los participantes para repararlo."

"¡Tu encuentro fue descontrolado Midoriya!" Gritó el pequeño chico con esferas en su cabeza, si recordaba bien su nombre era Mineta, solo podía reconocerlo gracias al alboroto que causó en la enfermería tratando de convencerla las chicas de que se realizará un examen físico y se quitaran la ropa…. Era un pequeño pervertido. "¿Que clase de héroe va querer a alguien como tu para ser su asistente o compañero?"

"Tienes un gusto peculiar en frotar sal en la herida." Reprimió una sonrisa al voltear la cara lejos de su trabajo hacia el sonido de las voces. Asui Tsuyu había hecho uso de su larga lengua para golpear a Mineta en la cabeza por su inapropiado comentario.

"... Pero es verdad."

Bien, ya tenía suficiente, una vez segura de que tenía todo lo que necesitaba entre sus manos se dirigió de nuevo hacia el grupo de estudiantes.

"Basta de hablar, necesito que salgan de la enfermería rápidamente, Midoriya Izuku será puesto en cirugía y no necesito a un montón de chiquillos que lo vean." Apuntó un delgado dedo hacia la puerta tratando de ser lo más directa posible.

" _¡Cirugía!"_

* * *

Todo el proceso había pasado como un borrón para Izuku, las manos de Sakura habían brillado en una tonalidad verde mientras frotaba sobre su cuerpo. _Un chequeo_ había dicho. Le había dado a beber un brebaje amargo, si pudiera moverse habría corrido al baño más cercano para vomita, olía horrible y sin dudas el olor se quedaba corto en cuanto a que tan mal sabía. Luego como si de magia se tratara tomó una esfera de agua en una de sus manos, como el líquido no escurría era un misterio. Por un segundo al percibir la energía o Quirk de Sakura se había sentido invadido como si una presencia tratará de superar la suya, Haruno debió de haberlo sentido ya que después de una mirada la sensación se marchó. Sin darse cuenta un recipiente se había llenado de pequeñas astillas formadas de hueso, era irreal ver cómo los objetos blancos salían desde su piel, las ganas de vomitar regresaron más fuertes que nunca. Durante el proceso no había sentido dolor, incomodidad tal vez, pero la atención de Sakura había sido excelente, su pecho no podía dejar de lado la calidez que parecía tragarlo cuando se encontraba con su mirada.

Después de eso la siguiente parte parecía ser la más sencilla, podía ver con asombro apenas disimulado como sus extremidades eran reparadas sin la mínima vacilación. Ahora mismo solo podía observar como la movilidad regresaba a su cuerpo.

"Tómalo con calma Izuku-chan. Tu piel aún es sensible." Advirtió Sakura-sensei apretando más las vedas que rodeaban su cintura. _Duele._ "Después de esto aun no estas fuera de mi radar, quiero que me visites a la enfermería cada día después de que las clases vuelvan a su curso normal."

"S-sí sensei." Era un alivio saber que aún permaneceria en la Academia Yūei.

"Buen chico. Ahora me desare de esto." Dijo levantando el recipiente con los huesos triturados. "All Might deja de poner esa cara, Izuku-chan fue el que se sometió a cirugía no tú." Se burló Sakura desapareciendo detrás de una puerta que no había notado hasta ahora, posiblemente ahí descarta todo.

Viendo la cara verde de All Might soltó un bufido. ¿Quién habría pensado que su Ídolo sería susceptible a ver un procedimiento quirúrgico? La cara de All Might parecía más deteriorada de lo normal.

"All Might." Llamó. "Originalmente te convertiste en un maestro en U.A para encontrar un sucesor ¿Verdad?" Una vez que Sakura-sensei se había marchado, la inseguridad de Izuku había regresado con una gran intensidad. Una vez que su mente se hallaba libre el peso de la derrota parecía aún más inmenso. "Todos en U.A dieron todo de ellos en el festival deportivo, podía sentir fuertes emociones que vibraban mostrando que no querían ceder. Así que…"

"¿Crees que otra persona debe ser mi sucesor?" Ante esto solo podía bajar la mirada hacia los vendajes que adornaban su torso. Era lo mejor después de todo, no creía tener lo necesario para enorgullecer a All Might y cumplir con las expectativas que el mundo quería ver en el futuro Símbolo de la Paz. "Es cierto que este lugar está lleno de héroes potenciales. One For All es la catalización de la energía cruda. Para aquellos que tienen Kosei, por ejemplo el joven Todoroki quien heredaría mi Quirk junto con la fuerza de su Half-Cold, Half-Hot, probablemente se convertiría en un gran superhéroe.-...- Pero sabes, yo tampoco tenía un Quirk."

"¿Eras un Mu-Kosei? ¿All Might?" Sorprendente.

"No era tan raro no poseer un Quirk en ese entonces, no como para tu generación, pero todavía era poco común. Mi maestra tenía un kosei, aún así, Ella creyó en mí y me apoyo para convertirme en un héroe. Ella me entrego One For All."

"Nunca me dijiste eso…" Estaba tan confundido, Izuku ya sabía que One For All era un poder que se podía otorgará a elección, pero el que All Might había sido un Mu-Kosei era nuevo para el.

"Porque nunca lo preguntaste." All Might trato de sonreír, para solo escupir sangre. "En primer momento vi al viejo yo en ti." levanto su mano derecha para limpiar el exceso de sangre que quedaba en su rostro. "Pero tú has ido más allá de lo que habría imaginado, una y otra vez. Eso no es algo que solo sea al azar. Yo creo en eso."

Una nueva luz aprecia en la vida de Izuku, no podia creer que hace solo un momento estaba punto de rendirse, All Might tenía razón, las cosas no pasaban sólo porque sí. No podía decepcionar a las personas que ya lo apoyaban, no podía ser él quien decidiera que su oportunidad de ser un héroe había fallado, no cuando aún había mucho que mostrar.

"Izuku-chan … ¿Estás llorando?" la voz vacilante de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos. No sabía hace cuánto había vuelto o que tanta de su conversación había escuchado, y sinceramente no le importaba. "Puedo ayudar." Informó, colocando una mano en su cabello.

"Sakura-san no creo que …"

" Lo digo enserio, talvez no conozco esa _One For All_ de la que tanto hablan, pero si en algo soy buena es en el control. Algo que tu careces Izuku-chan." Parecía que All Might quería protestar pero Sakura no lo dejo. "De dónde vengo cada ser vivo nace con una fuerza vital llamada chakra, chakra es el balance perfecto entre la energía física y la energía espiritual; Si bien es cierto que cada ser humano la posee no todos pueden ejercer a voluntad, es necesario entrenarse para ello. Puedes imaginarlo como un músculo latente que se encuentra en ti, si no lo ejercitas es posible que pase toda su vida sin mostrar toda su fuerza y potencial. _One For All_ no debe ser muy diferente y por lo que puedo ver has estado entrenando tu cuerpo para soportarlo." Ante las palabras de Sakura se sintió un tanto halagado, bueno _un tanto halagado_ era un eufemismo, podía sentir como su cara se quemaba ante ello, su cuerpo estaba preparado. "Pero …" O no tanto. " … Tu mente aún no ha logrado adaptarse a ello, para tu cabeza aun sigues siendo un chico normal; Debemos lograr que tanto tu cuerpo como tu mente están conectados. Por suerte para ti, yo fui entrenada por la mejor maestra y tú serás entrenado por mi." Al parecer la expresión descolocada en su cara había confundido a Sakura-sensei, sus ojos podía expresar un tanto el pánico que sentía. "Q-quiero decir s-si tu quieres, no es una orden a algo así. ¡Estoy siendo entrometida otra vez! Debo dejar de pasar tiempo con Ino-cerda. ¿Por qué aceptarías mi ayuda cuando ya tienes la de All Might?"

"¡Claro!" Respondió rápidamente no queriendo asustar más a la joven médico. Parecía que tenía un poco desconfianza hacia sí misma. "Me encantaria recibir tu ayuda Sakura-sensei ¿No es asombroso All Might? Ahora tengo dos maestros"

"Eso es excelente joven Midoriya, creo que con la ayuda de Sakura-san y yo te convertirás en un excelente héroe, es solo cuestión de tiempo." Respondió All Might colocando ambas manos en las cabezas de Midoriya y una avergonzada Sakura que trataba de ocultar su rostro con sus propias manos. "¿No lo crees Sakura-san?"

Midoriya solo pudo reír ante el " _Callate"_ amortiguado que salió de Sakura.

El día parecía sonreírle de nuevo y no podía encontrar una razón para no sonreír de vuelta.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! Hola! Termine esto lo más rápido posible y tomando en cuenta que ya adelante otros dos capítulos es toda una proeza para mí. Nuestra Medic-nin parece creer que le resultara sencillo equilibrar sus dos deberes, después de todo ¿Que tan dificil puede ser encargarse de las heridas de un grupo de adolescentes temperamentales y al mismo tiempo enseñar a controlar un Quik que no conoce?**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, si tienen alguna duda sientanse libres de preguntar.**

 **Gracias por colocar la historia en favoritos y seguirla.**

 ***No olviden mencionar que pareja quieren ver interactuando! No necesariamente tiene que involucrar a Sakura o una relación amorosa, puede ser simple compañerismo o amistad~**


End file.
